¡Olvidé regar la planta!
by Vale7
Summary: ¿Te ah pasado que se te olvida algo tan simple como regar una planta? Y cuando lo recuerdas, no le das importancia. Pero Neville, si


¡Mierda!- El magnífico silencio sólo interrumpido por los leves ronquidos de alguno de sus compañeros de Gryffindor, era ahora perturbado por un ruidoso chillido.

-¿Has tenido otra pesadilla, Harry?- Preguntó al aire, un poco adormilado, Ron.

-¿Eh?- Respondió el aludido, despertando al oír su nombre- no he sido yo.

-¿Quieren callarse?- suplicó Dean, quien también había despertado.

Un cojín golpeo en la cabeza de los tres chicos- ¡Dejen de hacer ruido!- se quejó Seamus, con cojín en mano.

Y mientras se comenzaba una guerra de cojinasos y golpes en medio de la noche, el responsable de aquel grito, pensaba, recostado en su cama y sin poner un gramo de atención al actual alboroto en el dormitorio.

-"Olvidé regar la planta antes de dormir"- Se levantó y hecho una carcajada cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había provocado.

-¿De qué te ríes?- Dijeron los cuatro guerreros.

-¿Yo? ¡N-nada! ¡Nada!- esquivó un cojín volador y salió del dormitorio, afortunadamente, sin rasguños.

-"¿Y ahora qué hago?... bueno… no creo que Filch esté despierto a esta hora"- entró nuevamente al dormitorio y sin ser visto, agarró una bufanda, una túnica y su varita. Bajó la escalera silenciosamente.

-¡Que imbécil!- se insultó a sí mismo. Salió de la sala común por el retrato de la Dama Gorda. ¿Por qué tenía que ser siempre así? ¿Por qué era tan tonto? ¿Por qué era el fracasado de Gryffindor? No podía creer que no fuera capaz de recordar hacer algo tan simple como regar una planta ¿Y cómo lo pudo olvidar? Se suponía que era su fuerte, herbología.

Por uno de los, quién sabe cuántos, pasillos de Hogwarts, caminaba lenta y silenciosamente… ¿Quién más? Neville Logbottom.

El pasillo estaba totalmente oscuro – Lumos- susurró y estiró su brazo mientras sostenía su varita. No tenía ni la menor idea del lugar en el que estaba, y menos, donde estaba el invernadero de herbología.

Siguió caminando por diferentes pasillos, bajando escaleras y abriendo puertas. Esperaba encontrarse algún profesor para que lo regañara, lo castigara, o simplemente lo saludara y le dijera el camino a los invernaderos.

Cada paso marcaba un segundo, contando sus pasos, podía decir que ya llevaba unos veinte minutos caminando. Hacía un frío horrible, tiritó y paró en seco al oír unos pasos acercarse.

-Estoy seguro de haber escuchado algo por aquí, Señora Norris. ¿Lo has escuchado también?- Una grave y ronca voz lo hizo despertase de sus "profundos" pensamientos- Espero que sea un mocoso. Lo ataré con cadenas, será un secreto entre nosotros- Y rió maléficamente.

No eran horas de caminar e ir por un vasito de leche, no sabría explicar por qué estaba ahí y dudaba que alguien le creyera que se había levantado a regar una planta ¿Qué pasa si lo expulsaban? Tendría que volver con su abuela y escuchar sus sermones de lo poco parecido a sus padres y lo enorgullecidos que estarían de él.

Se quedó paralizado, no sabía qué hacer, además de estar medio dormido, lo único que le entregaba una fuente de luz era la luna que se colaba por las ventanas, ya que había apagado la luz de su varita. Cerró los ojos y esperó a ser rescatado por Merlín.

Escuchó unos pasos muy cercanos, pero esta vez, por detrás de él. Abrió los ojos y no vio nada en frente, pero los pasos y la voz de Filch aún podían escucharse, venía doblando por el siguiente pasillo.

Fue empujado por alguien hasta, lo que parecía ser, un armario, con algunas viejas escobas apoyadas en un costado y algunas capas y túnicas viejas colgadas. Era bastante pequeño.

Por obvia curiosidad, quiso saber qué o quién lo había llevado hasta ahí, así que miró hacia el frente, pero no logró ver a nadie. Sintió una respiración y bajó su mirada. Solo logró distinguir unos grandes ojos claros.

-Tienes que tener cuidado cuando salgas a buscar nargles de noche- habló una voz suave y calmada.

Neville estiró un poco sus brazos y tomó los hombros de la persona, era bajita y parecía ser muy frágil.

-¿¡NARGLES!- Exclamó al terminar de procesar lo que le había dicho- ¿Lun…?

-Sí, la luna está muy linda hoy- interrumpió.

-Per…

-Shhh- la chica puso su dedo índice sobre sus labios, en señal de silencio- Debes mantenerte en silencio ¡No querrás que te pesquen en un pasillo a esta hora!- susurró.

Pasaron un par de minutos y ninguno se movía. Neville sintió un delicioso perfume, un aroma que lo envolvió hasta dejarlo embobado. No quiso preguntarse de dónde venía ese maravilloso olor, solo se preocupó de guardarlo en su memoria. Comenzó a sudar frio cuando volvió a la Tierra, se dió cuenta de que estaba frente a una chica, esa chica podía ser muy rara, pero era una chica. Un enorme sonrojo invadió, no solo sus mejillas, si no que toda su cara.

-L-lun…

-Shh- repitió la chica.

-¿N-no crees que deberíamos salir ya de aquí?

La chica se puso en un puntitas -Tu saldrás cuando yo lo diga- le contestó en un susurro al oído. Sintió una ligera descarga que recorrió su espalda. ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Era una broma o qué?

La misteriosa chica dió media vuelta, abrió lentamente una puerta del armario y miró por el espacio que dejó entre puerta y puerta.

-Ok, ya puedes salir- dijo sonriendo. Abrió las puertas de par en par y la luz de la luna se coló hasta el armario. Pudo ver entonces que la chica tenía una larga cabellera rubia, que, a la luz de la luna, brillaba delicadamente. Ahora podía verla bien, sin duda era ella. Sus ojos, una mescla de celeste y plateado, se mostraban igual que siempre, con una gran mirada soñadora.

Ella iba saliendo del caluroso armario, pero era muy tarde, había provocado una inevitable sensación en él. Volteó a ver a Neville, que aún estaba adentro y no se había movido ni un centímetro. Él instintivamente miró sus labios, finos y rosados.

-¿Qué haces ahí parado?- Se volvió hasta el armario y tomó su muñeca, la tiró intentando mover lo de su lugar, pero el simple contacto de las manos de la chica sobre su piel, logró hacerlo reaccionar. Tomó la mano que estaba sobre su muñeca y atrajo a la rubia hacia él, la pegó a su pecho y la tomó por la cintura.

-¡Ah! Neville, si querías un abrazo, tenías que pedírmelo – Le dijo en un tono de obviedad mientras le rodeaba el cuello con sus brazos. Posó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Neville- ¿Sabes? Nadie nunca me había abrazado así- le volvió a susurrar al oído. Lo cual hizo tiritar un poco al chico.

Él soltó la cintura de la chica y ella levantó su cabeza, pero no sacó sus brazos del cuello de Neville, del cual seguía casi colgada. Ella miraba hacia arriba y él, hacia abajo, sus rostros estaban separados por solo centimetros.

"No lo hagas Neville"- intento convencerse a si mismo- "Resiste"- se repitió en su mente. Recorrió el rostro de la chica con la mirada- "No"- Acortó la distancia unos centímetros. Sintió su agitada respiración mezclándose con la pausada de ella. Tomó el rostro de la chica con su mano izquierda y con la otra retiró un mechón de rubio cabello que estorbaba la visión de su rostro. Ella seguía inmóvil, casi sin pestañar, pero con una tranquila mirada.

- "No lo hag…"- se repitió nuevamente en su cabeza, pero fue sorprendido por unos labios que se posaban sobre los suyos. No había sido él quien había unido sus labios con los de ella. Ella había acortado repentinamente la distancia que faltaba para fundirse en un corto, suave y tierno beso.

Cuando se separaron, la chica soltó sus brazos del cuello de Neville y él, después de acariciar levemente su mejilla, dejó su mano caer.

-Si querías un beso, también tenías que pedirlo- Tomó cuidadosamente, con ambas manos, la cara de Neville, la acercó hacia ella y lo volvió a besar. Él, curvándose un poco respondió al beso que, estas ves, sin dejar de ser suave y tierno, fue más largo que el anterior. Se separaron un instante y la rubia pasó sus manos hasta la nuca de Neville. Esta vez, volvieron a besarse, pero con mayor intensidad, un beso apasionado, largo pero lento. Ambos mantenían sus ojos cerrados y ella metía sus dedos por entre los cabellos de Neville, acariciandolo. Él recorría su espalda con sus grandes y torpes manos.

Ambos se separaron con las mejillas sonrosadas, exigiendo un poco de aire. Pudo observar como la chica seguía con sus ojos cerrados y su boca entreabierta. Debía reconocerlo, le encantaba su aroma, su cabello, su respiración, sus ojos, su mirada, sus labios. Nunca lo había notado, simplemente no supo mirarr más allá de la infantil, excéntrica y soñadora actitud de la chica. Pero ahora, simplemente unos minutos bastaron para quedar totalmente cautivado.

-¡Mira, un torposoplo!- Dijo animadamente ella, subiendo su mirada de los ojos de Neville, hasta el techo del armario. Soltó a Neville y salió despistadamente- Tal vez después puedas ayudarme a buscar nargles, si quieres … ¡Adiós!- Y se fue, dando saltitos por el pasillo, hasta perderse en la oscuridad.

-Neville…¡Longbottom! ¡NEVILLE LONGBOTTOM!- Gritó una alterada profesora Sprout que no entendía por qué su mejor alumno no prestaba atención- ¿Dónde andaso? ¡La planta que tenías a cargo se ah secado!- Señaló una planta con unas hojas caídas y marchitas- Debías regarla todos los días. Lo siento, pero notas son notas- Marcó un enorme 0 en las notas de Neville- Es como si anduvieras en la luna.

Neville solo sonrió tontamente, cerró los ojos y en un suspiro articuló …

-Luna.


End file.
